Pirates!
by Rainbowmnms
Summary: Just like any Fairy Tail story, but with pirates! An epic adventure story about Team Natsu joining forces with the crew of a pirate ship! When the crew is framed for abducting an heiress, destroying, and pillaging in a job request, Fairy Tail must discover the truth behind the request. Includes some romance along the way. Some NaLu and some pirate-related relationships. OCs aplenty


**There is a slight AU in this story. I'll explain it before you begin. It occurred to me that Fiore wasn't the only place in Earthland, so I decided that one of the main characters, Eloise, would be from one of the other places, Virenze. We'll be meeting the entire pirate crew, so there will be a lot of OCs. Hopefully you'll be able to keep track of them, but I'll keep a list in the first few chapters to help you remember them all. Alright, I'm done ranting now. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Runaway and the Job Request  
**  
PART ONE  
_~Eloise~_

"Alright, Miss Eloise," Mary had said, "I wish you the best." Mary had always been my favorite servant. Maybe it was because she was so fond of me. That could also be why she helped me to run away. Of course, at first she was against my idea, but I'd convinced her otherwise. She'd eventually understood that it would be better for me to go.

Mary was probably the only person that I would miss about home. I took a deep breath as I made my way through the streets. Indulging my sense of nostalgia wouldn't help me now. I needed to figure something out. Mary had given me money—though I'd protested, insisting that she kept what little money she earned from her job—but it wouldn't last me forever. I had to use it wisely, but right now I was starving. I didn't want to keel over out of starvation before I found a ride out of the port.

"Excuse me, may I have one of those?" I asked, pointing to the delicious-looking pieces of food. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was the most appealing choices in the street vendor's plethora of comestibles.

"You want a pretzel?" the man asked, twisting the tip of his mustache in between two of his fingers, (which strangely reminded me of plump sausages).

"Yes?" I said, more of a question that a statement.

"Yes or no, lady. I don't have all day," he grumbled.

"You don't want one of those," said a voice. I whirled around and saw a pair of brilliant blue eyes staring at me.

"I don't?" I asked, examining the man in front of me. He had blond hair that fell over his forehead and a very handsome face. He was wearing clothes that seemed expensive. They had to be expensive to be made out of such fine fabric.

"No. You want this," he said, picking up a piece of bread.

"That'll be 15 jewels," said the vendor. I reached for my coin purse, but the man placed his hand over mine. I froze and my face heated up as he leaned closer to me. He winked and smiled, "I've got it." He handed over a few jewels and gave me the bun.

"Do you go around and buy food for all of the ladies?" I asked.

He laughed, "Only the pretty ones."

"Ross! Stop flirting and get back here!" someone shouted. I peered over his shoulder and caught a quick glimpse of a man with brown hair and a matching set of chocolate eyes. He looked annoyed.

"You should return to your friend, _Ross_," I said, looking up at him.

"Now why would I do that when you're over here?" he smiled as I took a small bite of the bread. I had to admit, it was good.

"He looks angry," I said, watching as Ross's friend strode towards us.

"Theo just has a naturally angry face," Ross said, not knowing that his friend was right behind him.

"If you ever say that again I will shoot you in the face. Twice. Three times if I'm feeling generous," Theo growled. I giggled as Theo slammed Ross over the head.

"Ow! That was unnecessary violence on your part!" he protested. I giggled again. Ross turned to me, "But it was worth it…because it made you smile."

I blushed. "Stop spurting your horrendous pick-up lines at every female you meet!" Theo said, putting Ross in an arm lock. He started to drag Ross off, "Pleased to meet you. We'll be going now."

"Goodbye. Thank you for the food. I appreciate it," I said, waving.

Theo smiled, his brown eyes twinkling, "A lady with some manners. How nice."

"I found her first!" Ross said.

"Shut up, Ross. We're going. Goodbye, Miss." I watched as they disappeared into the crowd. They were strange. I couldn't help but wonder if this, my first glimpse of the world outside the mansion, was what the entire world was like. Excitement brimmed within me as I thought about exploring the unknown and all the adventures that awaited me. I finished off my food, sitting on a barrel that was probably filled with some sort of alcohol. When I was done I leapt off of my improvised chair and landed on the cobblestones. My heeled boots clicked against the stones. I bent down and tightened their laces, which took me a while considering how the laces reached all the way up to my knees. Once I finished I took a deep breath and joined the fast moving crowd. I was almost crushed twice. I attributed this to my small size.

I spent a while walking in the crowd, avoiding being stepped on or elbowed in the face. It wasn't that dangerous, they were just people going about their normal lives, but it seemed that no one noticed me. Their ability to overlook someone of my particular stature was probably accountable for my being almost trampled underneath several large men as they lumbered past.

When I finally burst free from the crowd, readjusting my hat and straightening my dress, I was able to breath easy. The only step left was finding a ship that would take me to Fiore. I sighed at that thought. I would finally be able to meet _real wizards! _Only a few people in Virenze were wizards, and my mother had always forbidden me from meeting them. I always imagined what a wizard would be like. I figured they'd be amazing. Powerful.

"Excuse me?" I said, trying to capture a man's attention. He apparently didn't hear me. This was evident because he didn't so much as look up. He just kept taking inventory. I wasn't sure if he hadn't heard me or was intentionally ignoring me. I hoped it was the first of the two.

"Excuse me!" I repeated. He didn't look up. "Inconsiderate," I mumbled under my breath. I hiked up my skirts and walked up to him. I peeked over his clipboard and smiled, "Excuse me."

"Oh, hello there, Doll. I didn't see you. Can I help you?" he asked. He had a deep voice and gentle eyes.

"May I ask where you're headed today?" I said, trying to sound as polite as I could. I was very good at it, too. Politeness was expected of me for the entirety of my life. Well, not anymore. I didn't have any expectations now.

"We're just headed out for a fishing expedition. Perfect weather for it, too!" he said, smiling wide and readjusting his cap. I frowned and my shoulder slumped. "You look disappointed. Was there anywhere you wanted to go?"

I nodded, "Fiore is my destination this morning."

He shook his head, "I'm afraid this isn't the right port for that. There are mainly fishermen here. Graniteville would be the place where the merchants dock."

I nodded, "Thank you anyway."

He grinned and went back to his inventory. I turned away and slumped against a stack of crates. I ran my fingers through my long hair. Was my plan going to be foiled so soon? I hadn't even made it out of my hometown! No, I was determined to finish what I'd started. It wasn't yet the time to lose hope…but how was I going to get to Graniteville. It was a long way away. I shook my head and took in a deep breath. Maybe I could…no, that wouldn't work…

"Hey there, beautiful," said a gruff voice. I opened my eyes to see a man looming over me. He had stubble and a cleft chin. He reeked of alcohol. I would have backed up, but I was already pressed against the crates I'd leaned on. "Why don't you come with me?"

"I doubt you're sailing to Fiore," I replied, determined to stand tall. Someone would see him. Someone would call him out.

"That doesn't mean you can't come aboard my ship," he said, letting out a foul burp. I waved my hand in front of my nose in a vain attempt to get the stench away from me.

"I'm not interested," I said, turning to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Don't be so hasty. No one turns down the King of Fish," he slurred.

I scoffed, "King of Fish. That is probably the most unimpressive title I've heard in my entire life."

He frowned as if he were trying to understand what I'd just said. It seemed he had understood that it was an insult, though, because his grip tightened on my arm. He pulled me close to him and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" I shouted, pounding at his back. I gagged as his smell surrounded me. "Let me down!"

"You're coming with me," he said, burping again.

"Help!" I shouted. No one so much as looked at me. Did this guy really have such an important role in the fishing business that every single man on the dock would ignore what was happening?

"Seriously? Would you just stand there if he was murdering someone, too?" I shouted. He laughed and I growled. "Put me down! Put me down of I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what? Scream?"

I opened my mouth to say something. That wasn't what I was going to say, but it would work.

"Yeah…or I'll scream," I said.

"And who will help you?" he asked, gesturing around him. My stomach dropped. He was right. No one would help me here. Well, that's what I thought.

"I will," said a voice. I would have turned to see who'd said it, but I was still hanging limply over the man's sweaty shoulder.

The man scoffed, "Like a weakling like you could do anything." Suddenly, four more men surrounded the sweat monster. They were most likely part of his crew or some such posse. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp and thought I was successful for a moment, but the truth was that the man had only handed me off to one of his subordinates. I frowned as the man grabbed my arms and held them tightly behind my back. I winced…too tightly.

I tried to see my prospective savior's face, but he was hidden behind the bulk of my prospective kidnapper. "Say it again. Say 'I will'. I _dare you_," said sweat monster.

There was a brief moment of silence before my valiant knight spoke up, "I will."

"Wrong choice," sweat monster growled. I briefly amused myself with thoughts of a shining, white knight slaying the monster to rescue the princess.

"Have you forgotten? You asked me to say that," said my knight. The monster lunged forward, no doubt intending to knock my knight out. Or he could have just breathed on his opponent…that was another option. I was pretty confident that if he exhaled within a few feet of anyone, they'd almost immediately lose consciousness.

I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see what happened next. There were five men—four if you don't count the one that was too busy holding me—versus one, (the fact that he was brave and heroic didn't make those odds any more appealing). I kept my eyes shut tight as I listened to the sounds of the brawl. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I doubted that this would end with me becoming anything other than the wife of the King of Fish.

I flinched as a gust of wind blew my hair around my face. I felt the man—the same one who had previously had an iron grip on my arms—slip away. I kept my eyes shut, a little afraid to open my eyes.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" asked a voice. It was a gentle voice. I slowly opened my eyes. A boy, probably a few years older than me, was standing in front of me. He looked about seventeen or eighteen. He was breathing hard. His silver hair blew in the wind. He smiled and walked towards me.

"W-What happened?" I asked, looking around me. All of the men, including the fishy king, were lying on the ground. Some of them were groaning while the others were completely silent, sprawled out in various positions around the dock. The men around us were staring at the boy.

"Nothing much. More importantly, are you alright?" he asked. He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and I nodded.

"I'm ok. That was exciting, huh?"

He smiled, "You're a brave girl…to stand up to him like that."

"Thanks?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but did you say that you wanted to get to Fiore?" he asked. I perked up.

"Yes! Fiore!" I said, clapping my hands together.

"Well, I might be able to help out with that," he said, "Follow me."

"That was the plan," I said. He chuckled.

"May I ask the name of my savior?" I said.

"I'm Nathan," he replied, "Just Nathan."

"Well, Just Nathan, thank you for helping me. I don't mean to pry, but how did you beat all of those men. Especially the foul-breathed man who attempted to abduct me..."

"Five men isn't that much of a challenge for a wizard," he replied. My jaw dropped. _WIZARD!?_

* * *

PART TWO  
_~Lucy~_

"I know I _should _go on a job, but I don't want to. I want to just curl up in my bed and sleep," I said, yawning.

"Why are you so tired?" Natsu asked. His energetic demeanor was exhausting me more.

"Probably because I didn't sleep at all last night," I mumbled, taking a sip of my smoothie. I let the cold strawberry flavor slip over my tongue and slide down my throat. I sighed out of pleasure.

"Because?" Gray asked.

"It can't be because of a man. Lucy is too innocent," Erza said.

I glared at her, "Thanks."

"So why didn't you sleep?" Natsu asked.

"My place was freezing last night. The heater was broken and I couldn't figure out how to fix it," I said, pushing Erza's man comment to the back of my consciousness.

"Did you tell the landlady?" Gray asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but she said that she couldn't get maintenance for my busted heating system until the next day. I pretty much put on three pairs of socks and roughed it."

"You could've stayed at my place," Natsu said.

"I didn't want to bother you guys. It was pretty late when I found out."

"We're teammates! We're always there for each other…even at ungodly hours of the night," Gray said, smiling.

I grinned, "You're right."

"And we'll be there for each other on this job!" Natsu said, slamming a request onto the table. My smoothie nearly toppled over, but I caught it before it spilled all over my lap.

I picked up the request and groaned, "Really? This one?"

"Yeah! It sounds exciting," Natsu said. He flashed my a toothy grin.

"I don't see why not," Gray said.

"It's an S-Class job," I said, "That sounds exhausting."

"Well, since the Master has let us go on S-Class jobs before I figured it would be ok," Natsu said.

"And I'll be there," Erza said, "I have to admit, this job sounds interesting." I stared at the paper. An illustration of a ship was positioned above only a few words.

_**PIRATES WANTED FOR ABDUCTING AN HEIRESS, DESTROYING, AND PILLAGING. **_

_**2,000,000 JEWEL**_

"Oh, look. They even went to the trouble of underlining the reward money. Did you pick this up just because of the reward? That is a lot of zeros, but, I mean…I'm caught up on my rent…for once," I said, looking to Natsu.

"Actually, I mostly picked it up because it had a picture of a pirate ship on it…and that seemed awesome," he said.

"Seriously?"

"Come on, Lucy. It'll be fun," Gray said, nudging my arm with his elbow.

I sighed, feeling my resistance crumbling. "I would have expected you to jump at the idea of such excitement," Erza said.

"Pirates are dangerous," I mumbled, propping my head up on one hand and setting the request flat on the table next to my smoothie.

"So are we," Gray said.

I laughed, "That's true."

"So that's a yes?" Natsu asked, looking hopeful.

I sighed and nodded my head, "It's a reluctant yes."

Wonderful…pirates. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**I'd LOVE it if you left me a review telling me how excellent/horrid this was! (Hopefully it wasn't the latter, though)**

**You should know that I most likely won't continue working on this story until some of my other stories are finished. Sorry, but that might take a while. **

* * *

**OC LIST:**

Eloise: Daughter of a powerful woman, (who we haven't met or learned about yet). A runaway not unlike a certain celestial wizard. I would most likely describe her as a adventure-seeking 16 year-old with impressive manners.

Ross and Theo: Two strangers who Eloise met on the street. A player and a stickler for the rules who appreciates manners, (respectively).

Nathan: A wizard who valiantly saved Eloise from becoming the Queen of Fish...an un-coveted title.


End file.
